detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
Gosho Aoyama Manga Factory
The is a manga museum opened on March 18th, 2007, special created for Gosho Aoyama for his year works of Detective Conan. The museum has been located in his hometown Hokuei, Tottori Prefecture. The museum shows many works Aoyama has created in his years of being a Mangaka. It has even a copy of his manga office where Detective Conan has been born. The museum has been surrounded by various bronze statues of the series characters. Museum Visits Opening Hours * From April to October: 9:30am until 5:30pm. * From November to March: 9:30am until 5:00pm. ** Note: Closed every Tuesday, also closed on December 31 until January 2. Admission * Preschooler: Free. * Elementary school student: 300 yen. * Junior and Senior High school student: 500 yen. * Adult: 700 yen. ** Note: Visitors holding a Disabled Person's Handbook will receive a 50% discount. Group (over 20 persons) * Preschooler: Free. * Elementary school student: 200 yen. * Junior and Senior High school student: 400 yen. * Adult: 600 yen. ** Each entrance ticket has a 100 yen discount. Events They are also holding an event to entertain their visitors. But there is no every day extra entertainment for those who visit, there is a Event Information on the official website, which the visitors can see when there will be an event. There are also permanent event information, which you can get the: * Conan and Phantom Thief Kid cosplay costumes. * Aim! Meister Hall Home. ** Master's Challange to the Upper Class. * You can loan some bicycles. * You can make your own badge. * Make a puzzle. * Birthday Gifts, and a limited birthday badge. Outline of the Museum The museum has been divided in two floors, each floor has their own event to entertain the visitors. Outside the museum, the museum has two chimney that represents the towns history and there is a cafe shop in the wooden hall. At the entrance there are also some Gosho characters around where you can make photos of, evenly the same as the bronze statues the series got. When you get inside the Manga Factory, you will see the works of Gosho Aoyama. Each floor has their own Zone: * Area: 891.27m2 * Factory Area: 679.42m2 First Floor Entrance At the entrance, Gosho Aoyama's avatar that you've seen in every colume will greet you. Next to him, there is a salesman where you can get your tickets from. In every location in the museum there are keyholes. Each keyholes contains a riddle that you can solve, if you like to take the challenge. The main entrance hall is a large keyhole where you can enter the real inside of the museum. Next to the true entrance hall there is a model of the museum. If you enter Zone-B you can see "Conan of the world" to see Conan in different kind of countries all over the world and seeing how popular it became. There are statues in the middle of the zone. The statues where organized to be icebergs with colorful lights shining on it, which makes the characters more outstanding. There is also a "Teenage display zone" special for teenager, where you can read scripts on the notebook. There is also a oil painting that comes from Aoyama's past. You can also sit down to watch a movie about his past. Next to that, there is a "Magical Wall", where you can see different kinds of images. In Zone-C, you can watch how many countries knows about "Detective Conan" and their selling difference of volumes. Furthermore, you can buy T-shirts and you can vote for your favorite characters, cases etc. In Zone-D, you will see drawing arts of Gosho Aoyama and the inventions that Professor Agasa created for Conan. When you look at the roof, you will see Conan or Yaiba floating at the mysterious section. Second Floor At the second floor you can leave fan letters for Gosho Aoyama. Fanarts and messages of fans are posted on this floor. There are also computers where you can take your time to solve difficult riddles. There is a puppet show called "Happy Ending" with the characters from Detective Conan. There is also a all character board and a project illustrator corridor where you can see all the project files from where you are standing. And this was the end of the museum. Other There is also a shop in the cafeteria on the left when you are entering the manga museum. Official Website * The official website of the Gosho Aoyama Manga Factory Category:Locations